villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Macbeth
Macbeth is a major fighter in the Disney Villains War and a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. A secondary antagonist in the Disney animated series, Gargoyles, Macbeth is based on the Shakespearean tragic character of the same name. However, this Macbeth takes on a much more anti-heroic stature, while Shakespeare's Macbeth is clearly a villain. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Stopping the Missile Owen hires Macbeth to halt a missile launch planned by Destro and the Baroness. The minions of Cobra Commander plan to use said missile to destroy David Xanatos's base. Macbeth, infiltrating Destro's fortress, encounters several Cobra robots, but eliminates them quickly and efficiently. By the time he reaches the control room, however, Destro has already fired the missile. Acting fast, Macbeth destroys the control mechanism and fires a few shoots at the crest of the missile, altering its trajectory. The missile strikes the ceiling, causing a massive explosion. Most of Destro's personnel perish, but both Destro and the Baroness escape. Macbeth, too, escapes the fortress unscathed. Getting Ahead Macbeth hires out his services to Fox, Xanatos's wife, when her husband is captured by the Shredder. She obliges, asking him to stall the Shredder while she frees her spouse. He arrives just in time to stop the Shredder's joining the fray. Macbeth, in hopes of getting an advantage, sets Shredder Tower ablaze. This, however, fails to intimidate the Shredder, who knocks down Macbeth twice; the second time, he slashes at Macbeth's Kevlar armor with his hand sais. Macbeth recovers and uses his characteristic strength to heft a spiked table at his opponent. As the Shredder recovers, Macbeth shoots him. The shot, however, fails to penetrate the Shredder's dou armor. The Shredder grabs his twin laser katanas, while Macbeth snatches a longsword from the wall. The Shredder's beams prove effective, knocking down Macbeth once again. But Macbeth recovers and charges at the Shredder. He feints a thrust to the Shredder's side, but, at the last moment, sweeps his blade upward. The resulting cut beheads the Shredder. Macbeth flees the tower, believing his opponent dead. The Battle of New York But the Shredder somehow survives. The conquerer creates a dimensional-reality breaker capable of destroying the universe; as a result, Xanatos and his allies rally to stop him. This faction includes Macbeth, who teams up with Monkey Fist to bring down the Shredder once and for all. After Monkey Fist fails to take down the Shredder, Macbeth distracts the foe with an attack from his broadsword, leaving the Shredder open to an attack from Monkey Fist's katana. As Hun arrives to protect the Shredder, Macbeth follows the Shredder into his main compound. However, Macbeth is surprised to find Destro in the base; Cobra Commander and his forces also seek to destroy the Shredder. Destro has arrived in his prototype Hisstank. Though Macbeth shoots at it valiantly, the Hisstank outclasses most of his weaponry. With its electricity pulses, it manages to knock Macbeth down and disarm him of his favored pistol. Macbeth does, however, manage to subdue his opponent, using explosive pellets to knock the Hisstank out of control. Macbeth, along with the other members of Xanatos's faction, is shocked to discover the Shredder is actually an alien Utrom named Ch'Rell. Macbeth meets a sorry defeat when Doctor Mindbender hacks into Coldstone's systems and sics the cyborg gargoyle onto Macbeth. It is uncertain whether or not Macbeth died in the subsequent destruction of the Utrom Shredder's base, but it is possible, considering that most of the members of Xanatos's faction survived. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Team Xanatos Xanatos recruited to Macbeth to end the threat of Zurg. Vs Leroy Leroy Hamsterviel sends three men to kill Macbeth, Horace and Jasper, Leroy but was a disadvantage when the star Macbeth wall manages to break free only to be attacked by three men, but when he grabs two guns Leroy overcomes horace and jasper but leroy but was quickly given a shot macbeth blows to leroy and thus win the match but managed to escape hamsterviel Vs Hamsterviel Macbeth steel gargoyles sent to look for Hamsterviel but the robots are attacked by a mysterious figure so it will investigate,discover a secret base belonging to Hamsterviel, active Hamsterviel brings lightnig to kill a mutant Macbeth, Macbeth but manages to overcome the mutant and destroy the base causing to beam burst and escapes Macbeth. #fight for earth #treason After having defeated Zurg Xanatos celebrates his victory until he shoots letting unconscius Macbeth Ally Frollo A mysterious man revealed to be Macbeth and Frollo joins as second in command ! Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Prior to the events of the first war, Macbeth was the king of a Scotland. One day, a powerfull warrior, named Ogthar, arrives at his kingdom, while possesing the ruby sunstone. Fearing for the warrior's motives, Macbeth orders his men to capture Ogthar and seal him in a tomb, while taking the ruby sunstone from him and throwing it to an unknown location. Category:Disney Villains Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Macbeth's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Xanatos's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde